Was wäre wennJamie fremdgeht?
by Mine
Summary: ???


Eine Fan-Fiction von Mine (mir *g*) der in dem zweiten Buch der Highlandsaga von Diana Gabaldon spielt. Alle Charaktere die in den Büchern von DG vorkommen sind natürlich ihr "Eigentum" ( einige beschreibungen u.s.w. hab ich ihr auch geklaut) aber die Handlung und zusätzlichen Leutchen sind von mir!  
  
Alles natürlich aus der Sicht von Claire geschrieben die mit Jamie verheiratet is und nun ein Kind erwartet. Beide sind so mitte 20 und Jamie ist ein bisschen jünger als claire. Soviel zum Thema, jetzt gehts los!  
  
Kapitel 1 Frankreich, 1744 Paris  
  
Ein sanfter Sonnenstrahl weckte mich behutsam aus meinem leichten Schlaf. Ich blickte zur Seite und sah Jamie neben mir liegen, heute hatten wir Zeit, wir mussten erst am späten Nachmittag zu dem großen Frühlingsfest beim König. Wir waren vor einem Monat in Jareds Haus in der Rue Tremoulies. Jared musste mit seinem Weingeschäft wirklich gute Erträge erzielen, denn die Rue Tremoulies liegt in einem wohlhabenden Viertel. Ich strich sanft über Jamies Schläfe und wurde sofort mit einem bezauberndem Lächeln belohnt. Das machte er immer wenn er glücklich war und ich freute mich innerlich riesig darüber dass er nur mit mir und ohne seine Schwester Jenny und seinen Schwager Ian glücklich war. Auf Jamie hatte einen leichten Schlaf und blinzelte mich wie eine verschlafene Eule an. "Gut geschlafen, Sassenach?",murmelte er, mit leicht grünlichem Gesicht, in das dicke Federkissen. "Ich schon aber du müsstest nach dem ganzen Alkohol den du gestern mit dem Finanzminister des Königs verdrückt hast nicht besonders wohl fühlen - oder bist du schon so trinkfest das du 8 Flaschen hochprozentigen Wein ohne Probleme verträgst?" Er gab nichts zurück sondern begab sich mit einer Wendigkeit die mich überraschte zu der Schüssel die er mir eigentlich aus vorsorge zu meiner morgenlichen, schwangerschaftsbedingten Übelkeit immer brachte. Heute war er derjenige der mit morgendlicher Übelkeit zu kämpfen hatte. "Jetzt weist du mal wie es mir jeden morgen geht", sagte ich zu ihm. Aber mir antwortete nur ein gequältes Gurgeln, kurz bevor er sich erneut erbrach. Als er damit fertig war, wollte er zu der Weinkaraffe greifen, besann sich aber eines besseren als er an die Folgen des gestrigen Saufgelage erinnerte und begnügte sich mit Wasser um den unangenehmen Geschmack zu vertreiben. "Zum Glück kann ich nicht schwanger werden", bemerkte er als er wieder zu mir ins Bett gekrochen kam, "das jeden morgen durchmachen würde ich nicht überleben" "Da siehst du mal was du mir mit deinem selbstsüchtigen Vergnügungen eingebrockt hast", erwiderte ich. "So,so", murmelte er, mit einem ganz veränderten Blick, langsam unter die Bettdecke kriechend, " 'Selbstsüchtige Vergnügungen'? Du hattest daran wohl keinen spaß?" Ich grinste ihn herausfordernd an. "Na, das kann man ja ändern", meinte er mit einem vielsagenden Blick.  
  
#Ausbaufähig *g*#  
  
Ich blickte in den Spiegel und war ganz zufrieden mit mir. Das enganliegende fliederfarbene Kleid war aus chinesischer Seide gemacht und mit feinster Spitze verziert. Das ein wenig zu tief ausgeschnittene Mieder passte wie eine zweite Haut. Die Haare hatte mir die Zofe zu einer traumhaften Hochsteckfrisur aufgetürmt und die Brauen und Wimpern hatte ich mit Bleikämmen geschwärzt. Ich musste zugeben das ich eine zufriedenstellende Erscheinung bot. "Mein Gott siehst du gut aus", murmelte eine tiefe, angenehme Stimme in mein Ohr. Jamie war, ohne das ich es gemerkt hatte, hinter mich getreten und betrachtete mich mir großen Augen. "Du aber auch!", erwiderte ich. Sein dichtest flammend rotes Haar war zu einem strammen Zopf geflochten, was seine extrem gutaussehenden, strengen Gesichtszüge zur Geltung brachte. Die Azurblaue Schleife die die Haare zusammenhielt ,hatte die gleiche Farbe wie seine leicht schräggestellten wunderschönen Augen. Er trug ein strahlend weißes Hemd und einen grauen Rock aus feinstem Stoff. Und dazu seinem dunkelrot-schwarz karierten Kilt und weiße Kniestrümpfe. "Ich liebe es wenn du deinen Kilt trägst", murmelte ich in seine Schulter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, wobei ich ihn erst zu mich herunterziehen musste weil er mich um gut 30cm überragt. "Nun komm, wir müssen los", sagte er mit aufrichtigem Bedauern in der Stimme. "Müssen wir denn wirklich schon los", fragte ich und ließ meine Hand langsam unter seinen Kilt gleiten, und wie es sich für einen Schotten gehört trug er darunter nichts. Er stöhnte kurz auf. "Aye, leider. nun komm, wir kommen sonst noch zu spät."  
  
"Es gehts bald weiter!" Natürlich nur wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekomme *g* 


End file.
